world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Story (Golden/Silver Age)
The extensive bible of World Between Worlds. Have fun. Pre-WBW (before the name) Universe 1 Universe 1 officially got its start in Inkopolis, a city of spunk and colour and home to several Inklings and eventually Octolings. World famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, somehow stumbles up into this city with no recollection on how he got there. As he travels, he finds the band Off the Hook featuring hit singers Pearl and Marina. Additionally, a newcomer in Grand Dad also appears. They all seem to team up and journey on several adventures, making new friends and foes along the way; like their reliable ally Sukima who continued to stick around! One day, Grand Dad pulls a prank that plays on the emotions of his friends. However, he looks back on this event with distain for his prank and decides to reset the universe just to rid him of this mistake. Universe 1.5 The world continues spinning as it should! During this time, Sonic mysteriously goes missing after a scuffle with Mecha Sonic. However, he's eventually replaced with a dimensional traveller, Venture Sonic. More people even show up; including Mugman. But, it turns out that Scourge had been hiding within Mugman's body this whole time, and had been busy sucking up the energy from other Sonics from across the multiverse to gain his power. He turned Mug's body into his own, and pulled a Super Genesis Wave. Universe 2 Universe 2 was discord. Scourge was pushing the limits of his power, and despite all the plights of the heroes, he seemed impossible to stop. Grand Dad, as a last-ditch effort to stop him, wiped the universe and started anew. Post-WBW (after the name) Universe 3 A more coherent universe is now in the forms. It's now concrete that this is in fact a world between several other worlds. Alot of the events that happened in this universe have now been retconned in a "Universe 4", but some that are still canonical include Scourge's return. He went around collecting artifacts and tried to grow his power while hiding within the body of Metal Sonic. He once again becomes an unbeatable god but Grand Dad tricks him into going into his pocket dimension, weakening him. Grand Dad and Metal Sonic both put a stop to Scourge once again, scattering across the Crossover Plane as fragments. During this time, more faces come; new and old. This includes the aforementioned Pearl, along with new characters like Grand Ma, Dark Pit and Gary. Meanwhile within the Splatoon universe, DJ Octavio once again plans to take over Inkopolis and steal the Great Zapfish. He manages to capture Agent 3 and brainwash her. Despite this, his plans are easily thwarted by the hands of Gary, Pearl and other natives of the universe. In the end, Octavio declares peace. Universe 4 Universe 4 is so far the only reset that has not had a narrative impact. Very few even realised it happened, but it basically retconned a few events into not happening to clean up the story a little bit. During this time, King Bowser makes a comeback with the intent of stealing all the Chaos Emeralds so he can rule the world. His plan is stopped by the heroes, obviously, and Bowser is sent packing. Meanwhile, more arrivals seep in which is either for better or for worse. Suddenly, Planet Popstar is taken over by the nefarious and twisted Dark Meta Knight, who only seeks for world destruction. Keeby alerts Grand Dad and the crew of this, and Sonic and Ska go to investigate. Ska gets captured and brutally beaten. Grand Dad luckily swoops in just in time to save him, with the aid of Shadow Kirby. Meanwhile in the Crossover Plane, an influx of Xenomorphs start appearing all over the multiverse. Their origin is unknown, but some people are not happy with it. Then Saddy happened, and then Bully decided to give him the Big Fresh. Cephalopod Lodge The events of Cephalopod Lodge takes place after the events of the Splatoon universe in World Between Worlds. The majority of what happens here boils down to a lot of Inkling Drama™. Myamies, a high-standing political figure in Inkopolis, activates the Rengo act. This act bans same-sex love as a whole, and some Inklings and Octolings aren't too happy about that. Gary, who is currently in a homosexual marriage with his significant other Sal, is brought into hiding by Agent 3 along with his other friends in Octo Canyon. However, DJ Octavio hears about this and is obviously not the happiest about it. He reenacts war despite declaring peace, and commissions his Octarian army to start creating nukes. Captain Cuttlefish, along with Judd and Maya, disguise and sneak into Cephalon HQ to try and stop the creation of the nukes. Simultaneously, Agent 3 manages to sneak into Cephalon HQ and convinces Seakin, one of Octavio's head scientists, to stop production on the nukes after letting him listen to Calamari Inkantation to reverse his brainwashing. A messy riot is done against the Rengo act, and with enough persuading by Agent 3, the act is completely disbanded. Somehow, Gary and Sal manage to concieve a child called Susie. Straight afterwards, Sal ambiguously commits suicide as much to Gary's dismay.